User talk:Gyarados Magnus
This is the talk page of Gyarados Magnus. For a detailed list of archives, see User:Gyarados Magnus/Archives. Please note that my signature is "—Gyarados–Magnus—". A message with "--Gyarados Magnus (Talk)" as its signature is an automated message, sent by User:Wikia, welcoming you the encyclopedia. Oh, and yes, you are extremely welcome to join us. Unless the page length becomes awkward to me, this gets archived at month end the month after this reaches 50 sections, with posts up to the end of the earlier month getting archived (i.e. if the 50th section is posted mid-January, this talk page, up to January, will be archived at the end of February). April Fool's plan Next time when you try and plan out what you are doing to do, please don't do on the talk pages Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 00:36, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Did that on GT-Wiki two years ago: http://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/Gran_Turismo_Wiki?oldid=35627 . I'll also second Matt's message: that's what Facebook Messenger is for. What's been happening So are you ready for 2015 Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 20:12, December 31, 2014 (UTC) :I will start creating the rest of the 2015 GPs then. Also you need to change the race template or whatever it is to switch Bahrain and China around. Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 23:54, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I've sorted the race template out. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 14:16, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I've put the Korean GP into it. —Gyaro Maguus— 14:42, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: The 2014 reports is starting to be completed if you want to know about it. I am up to Canada. Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 03:00, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds great. —Gyaro Maguus— 12:24, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Friends in Melbourne So are you heading to any of the races in the 2015 F1 season because I know a few people heading to Melbourne to head to the GP and compete in the Australia F1IS nationals Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 23:40, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I'll be heading to Melbourne for the race! Finally saved enough money to make the long expensive trip from Perth to Melbourne, can't wait. Randomg (talk) 02:52, February 28, 2015 (UTC) At least you have the luxury of watching all of them as I don't have pay TV Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 06:46, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Montagny Update Hey, just thought i'd let you know that i've updated Franck Montagny's page after the FIA investiagtion was completed. Also, on the topic of entry lists, perhaps "Model" could be used instead of "Type" for the engines. Just a suggestion. Anyway, hope you are well and I will get around to completing the 1961 Danish Grand Prix and Race of Champions pages eventually. JPDurzel (talk) 00:36, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Need Help? Feel like I haven't done much with the wiki since my Formula One blog started picking up. And someone is beating me to the results charts. If you need help with anything let me know, via Facebook or my talk page. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) | i | IPA = | Admin }} 03:00, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Featured Article What about a featured article because you haven't even touch it. Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 01:07, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Ok then Matt121 ??? Matt125 (Talk) 23:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Allen Berg Can you take a look at the Allen Berg article and make sure that it is up to standard and possibly add in any additional information? This will be one of the first complete Allen Berg articles on the internet, as even Wikipedia's page is missing some details and events. I'm also doing an interview with Allen soon and would like to put a link to the article in the video, so I would like to make sure that it is as complete and well done as possible. | i | IPA = | Wesley Branton }} ( | i | IPA = | Talk }}) | i | IPA = | Admin }} 00:35, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Occasional Contact Hey man, hope your exams/studies are going well. Just to let you know, i've adopted the DTM Wiki in the past week or so, so my procrastination over the various things I said i'd do here continues. Also, could you delete the ROC redirect, as it links to the wrong article anyway, and would be better suited as the title for the Race of Champions (1988–) article. But alas, this is just an occassional message. JPDurzel (talk) 22:44, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Update stats, latest GP, etc. I just came here to tell you that the templates for the stats, latest GP, etc need to be updated after the British Grand Prix, and can only be edited by an admin. Could you or one of the other admins please update them? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:11, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :And another thing, I'm not sure about what we should do about the Marussia page for the Manor team in 2015. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:16, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Vindication Just to let you known, seeing as how you evilly snatched the creation of the 1500th article from my grasp, that i've created the 1,750th page. An a true legend the article is on too, Dan Gurney. Anyway, hope you are well and that you'll be back editing on here soon. JPDurzel (talk) 00:18, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Could you please do me a favour? I won't be able to update on the Singapore Grand Prix this weekend, because I'm going away this weekend for something special, and I don't think anyone else will be likely to update on it without knowing that I won't have my computer with me. I will be back on Sunday, but for the race, I will have to wait until I see the highlights shown on Channel 4 (as I don't have Sky) in the evening, because Channel 4 is not showing the race live and I don't want to see any spoilers from the news about what happened in the race until I watch the race coverage. So, I'm asking if you or either someone else can at least update on FP3, qualifying and perhaps the race while I'm gone. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 15:51, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Note I might not be able to update the stats of the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix straight away, since I have been away for the weekend, and I should be coming back home on Sunday evening, but I will not be sure what time I will be heading back. If you are busy with your 9-5 job, then I will have to see what time I head back home and if I can still get some pages, like the "Latest F1 News" template, updated following the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 02:22, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Home Page Design Hai there, I've been a long time visitor of this wiki. I've always found the wiki very helpful. However for such a great wiki I think the wiki deserves a more up to date home page design. I don't want to say it's not good at this moment, but I've seen it never really change. Besides that the positioning of some things look quite weird, especially when you see the ad on the right top of the page which most users see. Since my interest in designing, playing with html, css and wiki boxes, has grown again after some time I wanted to play with some coding and make some home page. I decided to make one which could be used for the Formula 1 Wiki. I've tried to make it 'simple looking'. Of course you don't have to use it if you don't want. I made it mostly for the fun of making it. If you decide, together with the admin team/community I expect, to implement it and need help you're free to get back to me. Also if you want me to implement it. Here's the page where I've located all the coding and the test. Notice that some things look a bit different since it's on a normal page. Also some links should be added on the places I've made for that. 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 20:59, March 27, 2017 (UTC) F1 Prediction Competition and some other things Yo again, together with another user I've set up a wiki to organize prediction competitions for sports like F1. We hope to reach as many wikia users as possible to set up a nice competition. Of course Formula 1 Wiki would be a great place to find users to join, but before just posting some blog post to advertize it I'd like you to ask if you want us to do that. Please check out w:c:predictor:Wiki_Introduction_Texts for what text we may want to post in case we can. Also, we'd like to ask if the Formula 1 Wiki wants to have something like a 'friendship' with our wiki. It could simply be just promoting each others wiki on the home page for example. At the moment we aren't big, but we hope to grow and in that case new editors may find their way to the Formula 1 Wiki and vice versa. Finally, the new home page on this wiki is still not up. I'd like it to implement it soon if you don't have any things you want to change at this moment. Also, after implementing it's easy to change/remove/add things I expect. You can always ask for help for that of course! Hope to hear from you soon 2Actimv talk http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/2actimv/images/0/0f/NEC_Nijmegen_logo_12.png 21:09, May 10, 2017 (UTC) My status on the day of the Monaco race I'm just letting you know that when the race of the 2017 Monaco Grand Prix occurs, I probably won't be around to update the stats and pages relating to the race right after the race, because I'm planning to go out with a friend around the time the race is on. Either you will have to update those (if you are active at the time), or the whole wiki will have to wait for me to update them all several hours after the race. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:59, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Note 2 I'm just letting you know that I probably won't be able to add the stats and race results today, because I have to wait until I watch Channel 4's highlights, which are on very late, and I was suggested to watch them on demand tomorrow. I think I will make Will49 an admin so that he can update on the stat templates, since I believe he has a lot of good work. But anyway, I probably won't make any edits on the race results today, as I will probably be watching Channel 4's race highlights on demand tomorrow. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 17:53, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Discord Hey man, I thought I would make a Discord server for the F1 Wiki. It should allow for better and easier communication between the regular editors. Hope to see you at: https://discordapp.com/channels/366853801551986689/366854783057002508 Regards, RandomG. Randomg (talk) 07:54, October 9, 2017 (UTC) 2018 season Hello, Gyarados. I may need your help on updating all of the pages and templates to get them ready for the 2018 season. Like I still need to get all of the "Career Results" templates replaced, add new ones for 2018, edit the "CurrentSeason", edit those bar charts on the "2017 Formula One Season" page, etc. Because I'm not sure if I'll be able to get everything ready before the first race of the 2018 season starts next week, and all of it is such hard work on my own. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:40, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, and another thing is that for 2018, there are hypersoft and superhard tyres, which also means the hard tyres are a different colour. But there currently isn't a picture for any of them. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 16:30, March 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I think we have to do something about the "Results Grid" templates, because the one for the drivers' standings still has the links to the drivers who finished the 2017 season in that position (e.g. it's showing Vettel's name in 1st, but it's linking to Hamilton's page), and the constructors' standings are showing Ricciardo's name next to McLaren's as well as Red Bull's. (I'm also not sure that I'll be able to get the bar charts for the 2017 season to match.) --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:36, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Fixed. I managed to miss about four "/2018s" on two templates. MTracey1 I salute you for showing me how to do it, so that I could cock it up later. JPDurzel (talk) 23:14, April 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::Good going, let's hope that is everything then... —Gyarados Magnus— 19:11, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Background Welcome back, been awhile. I'm wondering if perhaps its time for a new background. In my personal opinion, grey isn't particularly marketable. Perhaps a white background to contrast with a black wording (chequered flag)? Just an open opinion I've been thinking about over the past year or so. Randomg (talk) 07:15, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :Hello again, hope you're doing well. :I've been considering updating the logo since I was here last time (and I created new logos for the Facebook and Twitter accounts) and I do believe that a white background would be a good idea. While I did both art and media studies in secondary school, this appears to not be my strong point (I'm an accountant for a reason). We need to retain white, black and red in the theme of the website. I'm looking to take the precise red that F1 now uses and maybe putting that across the Wiki (including the background of the new logo and the infoboxes). There is a lot that needs refreshing! —Gyarados Magnus— 11:20, March 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Yep sounds good, just a bit of an update most of the Grand Prix articles from the 1950's and 1960's are now starting to top the Google searches so although our editing team remains small its impact is ever increasing. A bit of redirection and focus (the Projects set out years ago are still a bit off schedule...) and all will be fine. Randomg (talk) 14:06, March 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Impressive to see that we are getting somewhere on Google searches! I think we have an excellent chance of becoming one of the foremost internet sources on at least pre-1970s Grand Prix racing (not just F1) so while we do need to make sure we have an article for everything, the 1950s and the 1960s are an excellent place to focus! —Gyarados Magnus— 14:24, March 30, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Canadian Grand Prix Will it be okay if you update the templates following the race at Canada this Sunday? Because I don't have Sky, meaning that I would have to watch Channel 4's highlights that go through midnight, but I can't do that because I would have college the following day, and Will49 doesn't edit any template, which I don't want the wiki to be left without any updates to the templates following the Grand Prix unless I just watch the official six-minute highlights instead. But will you be able to help, please? So that I don't have to worry about the wiki not being updated with the race results, statistics and current standings while I have to sleep through the Channel 4 highlights shown through midnight. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 23:44, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Force India Recently, Force India have been entered as a new team after being bought by Racing Point UK Limited, but now their points from the first twelve races have been excluded. I may need a bit of help on updating the constructors' standings without getting the number of points messed up. It needs to say "0 (59)", but it will have the same drivers, which the templates on the wiki have Perez and Ocon's points added together for Force India in the 2018 season. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 01:23, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Never mind. I've already figured out a similar way myself. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 03:29, August 24, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Mexican Grand Prix Could you please update the pages and templates relating to the 2018 Mexican Grand Prix following the race on Sunday? Because I have to watch highlights on Channel 4, and my family doesn't want me to stay up late to watch the whole highlights of the race when they go through midnight. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:47, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'll try to! —Gyarados Magnus— 02:04, October 28, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Brazilian Grand Prix I would like to again ask for help on updating the results of the race of the Brazilian Grand Prix on Sunday, because while my family have allowed me to stay up to watch the highlights of the race on Channel 4, which end at 12:45 a.m. GMT, they pretty much prefer that I go to bed right afterwards, so I can't update on the race results and the templates on Sunday while I'm trying not to read any spoilers about the results. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 01:31, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :I shouldn't have any problems doing that. —Gyarados Magnus— 16:37, November 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks! --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:02, November 10, 2018 (UTC) 2018 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix I ask for your help again to update everything following the Abu Dhabi Grand Prix tomorrow. I mean, I will be able to watch the race live because it will be live on Channel 4 in the UK, but my computer has become faulty, in which its screen has gone very dark and won't go any brighter, in which I have to have lots of light shining on it so I can see the screen, but I have to deal with holding my phone while using its torch mode. Could you help update everything again after the race, please? --Lightening McQueen (talk) 20:37, November 24, 2018 (UTC) 2019 Updates Hi, just an update on where we are with the results templates: I was a little late getting things sorted at end of last season due to being really busy with work. Trying to get as much done in my week off as possible. I've completed the driver results tables, results grid and team results grid, bar charts and driver infoboxes. They should all work correctly. Still needed are team results tables and car results tables: they were quite messily coded last few years so I'll streamline them when I get time to create them. There are still a few bits of hardcoding of results from the last 4 years that should've been done a while ago. They are all dependent on self-contained templates though so we can do those whenever without compromising the current season stuff. Once all the stats from a particular template have been transferred I will delete the template (making sure the "WhatLinksHere" page is clear). MTracey1 15:17, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :I will start to do some hardcording whenever I get around to it. I should be studying for my financial qualification (I have about six months left) so I don't know how much editing I will be doing. —Gyarados Magnus— 16:03, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Vietnamese flag Hey, I was updating the circuit list, and it just hit me that we have less than six months before that race. Did you want me to get the Vietnamese flag set up, or do you want someone else to do it? Will49 (talk) 22:11, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Page feedback Hello, my name is Samuel Black, and I need feedback on a page I created for the Istanbul Park circuit.MartinGarrix16 (talk) 17:53, November 1, 2019 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey man, hope all is well. I've asked Lightening McQueen and Will49 for admin rights, as they have been increasingly inactive, I assume through no fault of their own. As I noticed that you have been editing today, I thought I should ask you as well (unless of course you've seen that i've asked and so have started editing again, lol). Regardless, hope you're able to stick around for the foreseeable future, time permitting, as there's alot of work to get done for this season. Thanks, JPDurzel (talk) 20:22, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :I hope to stick around for the foreseeable future – I had a funny feeling that the Wiki might not be up to scratch. I've also finished all of my work qualification exams so I do have the spare time to give. —Gyarados Magnus— 21:50, February 2, 2020 (UTC) :For starters, AlphaTauri is a new team separate from Toro Rosso officially, and it is spelt without the space in the middle (as for the F1 website)... —Gyarados Magnus— 21:57, February 2, 2020 (UTC) ::No worries, and thanks for promoting me (in truth I had hoped to have less time to edit the wiki but no one will hire me, go figure:)). As for AlphaTauri i'm not sure if its worth having an entire separate article for them from Toro Rosso, as its only a rebranding. Otherwise its the same team/staff/drivers etc., despite what F1 may say. As for / however I think it is worth keeping them separate, even though its a similar sort of thing, but we'll see. Just my thoughts, JPDurzel (talk) 22:41, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Monsanto Hi A change is needed on the WikiProject Page for circuits, as there is a typo on one of the names. The Monsanto Circuit is spelt without the "n" in Monsanto, which means the article for Monsanto Park cannot be linked to that page. I do not know if I am able/permitted to edit the page as I am not an admin Thanks :This has been corrected, thanks for notifying. :—Gyarados Magnus— 19:53, February 13, 2020 (UTC)